


Imagine being left behind during a hunt

by winchesters_favorite_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_favorite_girl/pseuds/winchesters_favorite_girl





	1. Chapter 1

“Go say bye to Y/N boys, we gotta hit the road. Thanks again Bobby.” John said as he shook Bobby’s hand, “Peanut! We’re leaving!” John yelled up the stairwell. Soon the sound of little feet running down the hallway were heard.

“Daddy!” You shouted at your dad while leaping into his arms from the stairs.

“Hey Peanut, you’re gonna be good for Uncle Bobby right?” John asked.

“Yes Daddy!” You giggled, rubbing your face on your dad’s, getting poked by his whiskers.

“Good,” He said, giving you a kiss and setting you down, “Say bye boys, I’ll meet you in the car.”

“Bye?” You asked, turning to face your brothers with a confused look on your face, “What’s he mean De? You guys aren’t gonna stay with me?”

Dean knelt down to your level and grabbed your chubby hand, “Dad needs both of us on this one Y/N.”

“But...one of you always stays wif me...I don’t wanna be alone.” You said, tears building in your eyes. You buried yourself into Dean’s jacket and he embraced you.

Sam and Dean shared a look before Sam spoke up, “Hey bug,” Sam stroked your back, “You won’t be alone, you’ll have Uncle Bobby. I bet if you ask nice enough he’ll even put on the Lion King for you.”

“I don’t wanna watch Lion King, I wanna be wif you guys.” You pouted, not removing your face from Dean’s jacket, resulting in a muffled noise.

Sam was about to respond before the sound of the impala’s horn blared. Dean let out a huff and gently pushed you off of him. He gave you a kiss on the forehead before standing to his full height, “I love you babygirl, but we gotta go. We’ll be back in a few days.” Dean said moving towards the door.

Sam made a sour face about being forced to leave but he pulled you into a hug and gave you a kiss on the cheek, “Be good Y/N, I promise we’ll call.” Sam stood and followed Dean.

“It’s not fair to leave her behind like this Dean.” Sam said to Dean as they walked down Bobby’s front steps.

“I know, but we don’t have a choice.” Dean responded in a sad tone.

You stood there for a moment before you processed that they were leaving you behind.

You bolted out to the front door to see them opening the doors to the impala, “Please don’t leave me alone!” You yelled to them as tears fell from your eyes. They both gave you a sad smile before getting in the car and shutting the doors.

The impala drove away as you sat down on the porch crying. “Hey now sweetheart, why are you crying?” Bobby asked while sitting down next to you.

You looked up at Bobby with tear stained cheeks as tears continued to pour from your eyes, “They leaved me Unca Bobby.” You cried, leaning into him.

Bobby sighed and wrapped his arm around you, doing what he could to provide the comfort that he knew only your brothers could provide.


	2. Imagine Ignoring Sam & Dean after they Left you Behind for a Hunt

“Hey Bobby.” Dean said into the phone, “How’s everything going?” It had been four days since they left you behind at Bobby’s and this was the first chance they had to call.

“It’s going.” Bobby replied while rubbing the back of his head. He didn’t know if he should tell Dean about how unlike yourself you had been since they left. After you cried on the porch in Bobby’s arms you simply got up and went into your room. Ever since then you listened to Bobby when he told you to eat or asked you to do something, but for the most part you just sat on the front porch watching for the boys; it was beginning to worry him.

“Is Y/N there? I wanna talk to her.” Dean asked in an excited voice.

“Um, yeah, lemme see if I can track her down.” Bobby told Dean. He knew exactly where you were but he wasn’t sure if you were going to talk on the phone. “Hey kiddo,” Bobby said as he opened the front door, he kept the phone covered so that Dean couldn’t hear him, “Dean’s on the phone, he wants to talk to you.”

You looked up at Bobby and shook your head, signaling that you weren’t going to talk. Bobby let out a sigh and put the phone to his ear, “Sorry Dean, the kid ran off to play in the junkyard like you kids always do.”

“She really shouldn’t be doing that alone Bobby, she could get hurt.” Dean said in an annoyed tone.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll track her down and get her butt back in sight, don’t worry. How’s the hunt going?” Bobby questioned, changing the subject.

Dean and Bobby talked for a few more minutes before getting off the phone. Once they finished Bobby walked out to you on the porch again, “Next time you’re gonna have to talk to them Princess.” He told you in a gentle voice. You looked up to him with tear filled eyes and shook your head, signaling that you wouldn’t.

And you didn’t.

Every time Dean, John, or Sam called for the next three weeks Bobby would make up an excuse as to why you couldn’t talk on the phone. Then Bobby would sit next to you on the porch and wrap his arm around you as your four year old self tried your hardest not to cry.

Ignoring them worked, until they drove up to Bobby’s house one afternoon and you ran into the house as soon as they got out of the car. That’s when Sam and Dean realized you hadn’t been busy when they called, you just didn’t want to talk to them.


End file.
